


the Drill

by ThatsNotMe



Series: poor tooru [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Brutal, M/M, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, self-destructive behaviours, slight abuse ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsNotMe/pseuds/ThatsNotMe
Summary: Ushi raws Oikawa





	the Drill

Ushijima is moving inside him. He’s been going for a long time now without a break or so much as a change in pace or angle. It hurts like hell. Of course it does, Ushijima is fucking huge and his cruel, inconsiderable rhythm doesn’t help much, but that’s nothing new, and it’s not like Oikawa had any say in it. Any hint of a hard-on that Oikawa might have had was long gone and forgotten and his limp dick is now swinging freely in synch with Ushijima’s punishing thrusts. His arms gave out a while ago and now he has his face burrowed in the pillow, which he's biting on in order to muffle any sounds he might be making. If it hadn’t been for Ushijima’s hands clenched tightly on his hips and leaving bruises without a doubt (whatever though, it’s not like anyone important will touch him anytime soon), he would have been lying flat a long time ago.

One particularly hard thrust has Oikawa arching his back and throwing his head back, gasping for air, but instantly he feels Ushijima’s big hand pushing his head back into the pillow and keeping it there. Oikawa grits his teeth and tries to relax his muscles even more, which doesn’t bring much effect. However hard he’s trying, it still feels as if he’s being ripped apart. He’s not complaining though. It’s not like he didn’t ask for it, didn’t regularly come back for more.

Suddenly, Oikawa hears the sound of a key being turned in a lock and quick, rhythmical footsteps following short after. Oikawa’s breathe hitches. He instantly jumps and tries to crawl away from the body pushing into him, but the hands keep him in place.

“Honeyyy, I’m hooome!” Oikawa hears a screeching voice as the door fling open and a slim, tall figure appears in the frame. Oikawa looks with blown pupils at the newcomer, whose brain seems to be trying to process what his eyes are seeing. When they lock with Oikawa’s something seems to click. “Oh.”

It was Ushijima, who temporarily stopped his movements, who broke the silence. “How many times do I have to tell you, Satori, go back and take off your shoes.” He said as he renewed his thrusts. Oikawa gasped, but didn’t make any move, letting himself be rocked back and forth, in favour of observing the huge eyes under the spiky, red fuzz.

“Ushiii, you brought your little toy” the boy, Satori, sang, completely ignoring Ushijima’s words. He made his way towards Oikawa in a few fluent, swaying steps. “Let me use him once you’re done, will you, Ushii? Pretty please? He’s so cute and pretty.” Satori said, crouching down directly in front of Oikawa’s face. “I bet he feels sooo good, too.”

“Go take your shoes of and wait for me in the kitchen, Satori. I’ll be done in a minute” Ushijima said calmly.

“But Ushiii, you never let me top. I have my needs, too, you know?” his stare made Oikawa feel sick. Who was this man to examine him like a piece of meat. As if to humiliate him even further, Satori tilted his head to the side like a cat in an innocent way and purred “You know I don’t mind sloppy and loose seconds.” and then addressing Oikawa “he feels soo good, doesn’t he, filling you up like that? He does it to me every night, too. But I’m much more vocal than you. Ushi likes it when I’m loud. He doesn’t say it but I just know. He makes me scream and...”

“Satori” Ushijima cut him off. “Don’t make me repeat myself. Go. I’ll deal with you later”.

Satori pouted, but stood up nevertheless. “You made him bleed, too.” He noted matter-of-factly on his way out. “He does it to me, too, you know? It’s hard not to, given his size, and, as you probably know, our Ushijima isn’t a fan of prep or foreplay. But I still love it, the blood matches my hair, you know?” and then “I’m going, I’m going, jesus, you never let me have fun, Ushi” after a glare from Ushijima.

After he leaves, Oikawa sighs with relief (as much as it’s possible, given his circumstances) and hides his head back into the pillow. They go on for another couple of minutes and then Oikawa feels the man on top of him shudder and the warm liquid filling him soon after.

Ushijima pulls out and stands up, while Oikawa flops on the bed. Usually he’d quickly jerk off afterwards, but today he just doesn’t have anything to work with. Ushijima takes his clothes and heads for the shower, leaving Oikawa alone. There’s no need for words, they both know the drill and nothing that either of them would say would change anything. Oikawa sighs and wipes himself with a tissue from the nightstand. There is, indeed, blood. He dresses quickly and leaves, purposely avoiding passing the kitchen.

He comes back home with the cum still leaking out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> First Work TM


End file.
